


Dreamers

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Asuma x Kurenai by Maggie of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Dreamers

The doctor placed the crying newborn in her father’s arms. Through eyes tired from strenuous hours of work, Kurenai gazed upon the two loves of her life. Her dainty smile faltered as tears fell down her husband’s face and disappeared upon reaching his facial hair. As Asuma turned from the bundle to his wife, he noticed the worry on her slender face. He smiled and moved closer to her. He placed their child in her waiting arms and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
“She’s so beautiful,” he murmured and wiped the tears away before stroking the little girl’s cheek. Kurenai reached out and stroked her other check before joining hands with the man brought to tears by a baby. She leaned against his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.  
“So,” Asuma started with a squeeze on his wife’s shoulder, “Have you decided on her name?” A smile spread across her thin lips.  
“Of course I have. She’s the future of Konoha, isn’t she?” She whispered and held her child closer. The moment she’d been placed in her mother’s arms, her crying had ceased and Kurenai’s whispers were the only audible sound. “Mirai.”  
Asuma beamed and picked up Mirai gently. He held her high above his head and she began her first laugh, giggling at her father’s happy laugh that accompanied his daughter’s. Kurenai smiled and closed her eyes, the image of her loving family smiling being the last thing she saw.  
***  
Kurenai opened her eyes to view a dark room and a damp pillow. She reached up a hand to brush away the tears stuck to her long lashes. When she retracted her hand, the tiny droplets on her fingertips shimmered in the moonlight. With a deep breath she pulled the covers above her head and closed her eyes.  
She didn’t know if she hated that dream or loved it. With that, she sighed deeply and willed herself back to sleep. Her warm bed, lacking the man who had been by her side for so long hadn’t slept beside her for many years. Her heart ached in her cold bed as she drifted back to sleep, but this time, she didn’t dream.


End file.
